1. Field of Invention
Present embodiments relate generally to distributing graphical display information to user devices, and more specifically, distributing graphical display information associated with a 3-dimensional space.
2. Background
Real-time rendering of base data (including rendering of video/images or other suitable data types) for displaying by a large number of user devices may be implemented in various manners. For example, a combination of servers and user device processing may be provided to render at least a portion of the base data at server-side and a portion of the base data at the user-side. In other examples, the base data may be completely rendered at server-side. In either example, cloud-based rendering may allow rendering base data of videos, images, games, and other types of application data from the cloud to reduce or otherwise minimize user-side rendering. As such, latency may become problematic, where the latency is determined based on the time interval defined by receiving a user input (e.g., to view a target space from a certain perspective/view) to outputting a user output (e.g., outputting a video/frame corresponding to the user input). This is because the user input may be encoded to be transmitted to the rendering server, where the user input may be decoded. The rendered result (e.g., the user output) may then be encoded at server-side, transmitted to the user devices, and decoded for consumption. The quality of the user output may be reduced due to artifacts added to the user output by the encoding and decoding processes (especially when a large amount of motion is involved, in cases where the geometry may become complex).
As described, cloud/server-based rendering has drawbacks such as latency, lowered quality of the user output, and the like. In addition, implementation of base data rendering using cloud/servers can be prohibitively expensive. For example, s server to render live video streams may cost up to $5 million dollars for as little as under 2000 users per month.
Therefore, a desire is felt to implement cost-effective systems and methods for rendering the base data for multiple user devices.